isleofamrasfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine O'Malley
'All That Jazz...' 'Kate's Story:' Kate was born in a world without magic and with only humans. It is similar to the world where the Rper lives but has drastic differences in the political structure. There have not been monarchies ever, but instead the greek city state system dominated the world until the last 200 years. This did not prevent massive wars from wreaking havoc on the world and the technological level and over all fashions of her 1940s mirrored that of the realm the writers will know. However in her realm there is no term for lady, it is just being proper. No kings, no queens. Merely Governors. Socially Kate only knew the life of someone rich, protected, and well funded. Even with war time rations and restrictions on most food, clothing or other sundry goods, she wanted for nothing and had every need met by her extensive staff of servants. This was not just due to her successful singing career, but was a facet of her marriage to Mickey O'Malley an Irish mobster and hit man. Appearances became everything to her at a young age, and she quickly learned how to predict up coming trends, and mastered moving her body in a way that was both dainty and alluring. Every movement was practiced, staged, and her own natural look was hidden under illusions of clothing and make up, until Kate became the polished and 'perfect' woman. The habits became so ingrained into her that her own husband has never seen her without make up, at least stockings and perfect nail polish. When she was married off to her husband at the age of 18 he immediately took advantage of her talent for singing and began to trot her out to various clubs. He put her in the finest dresses, and she quickly built a following not just for her beauty but for her real talent. She took to jazz like she was born for it, and her success quickly outstripped his with in his Family. He took offense to this and the couple for many years rarely saw one another. As it was an arranged marriage she felt no need to play along in the bedroom and socially they were often away no eyebrows were raised when she would tour alone. It was not until he figured out that he could use her tours as free access to his targets that he began to work with her. This had no effect on her show, not even the war seemed to slow down her rapid slide into success. She had no idea however, as per the terms of the agreement he made with her father, that he was a mobster or a crook. They just never talked business, which was the social standard for women in her time. That she even took care of her own management was rare and daring. The happy couple was merely an illusion for the public but it worked. When their city state entered the war, she went on a USO tour through the various fronts. She was a big draw, as many of the men had a pin up shot she had posed for in their wallets. It was during this trip that she first had her real experience with anything other than the soft life. A bombing raid took place while she was doing a radio interview in one of the cities near the action, and she ended up trapped in the radio booth for hours. The DJ was killed and she was left broadcasting alone. Kate showed some of her hidden mettle during this time, as once she found out the broadcast was still going she spent 12 hours singing into the darkness of the war. She stopped only once the power went out, it was a moment the people would talk about for years after, a legend in the making. Her return to her city state came with a chance to be in a flicker or a movie, it was just a guest spot, singing in a night club but she took it, then went on tour again. This would be her final tour, as the moments that lead her to Amras took place. Her concert went well and she returned to her rooms in time to see one of her dear friends shot by her husband over a contract dispute. She saw him and he saw her, and he told her to just play along, be a good wife and keep quiet. So she did, afraid he would kill her. It took her three weeks to manage her plan but when he started to relax about her blabbing, she packed up her best shoes, her make up, her jewelry and her finest dresses and hopped onto her Vespa, bolting into the night. It was then that she entered Amras, running over Rinnel T'sarran the Vice Captain of the Guards and destroying her scooter against the walls of the towering omnitemple in the center of Amras. 'In Amras': ''The Rough Start: As a human Kate struggled to find her space in Amras. Going from having everything she wanted to struggling to survive was a shock to her system and in her ignorance she made many mistakes. Saying the wrong thing, trusting the wrong person and in the end she fell into a bad crowd. She met a handsom vampire, named Alister. They connected on a level beyond prey and predator but together seemed destined to wreak havok. Kate met a demon, and due to Alister's possession sought to find a way to help him. The Demon gave her answers, and she made the mistake of not asking for help in her desire to try them. This lead to significant injury to Alister, and a public trial for her accidental crime against him. She was honest during the trial and did not shiurk her responsibility to Alister or the people of Amras. She avoided Alister after burning him with holy water, to cast out his demon. She did this for her own good as well as his and had begun to build a more stable life for herself. She had a home, she was working very hard and then they crossed paths once more. In the Inn, to the horror of those present, Alister began to feed on Kate. She struggled some and tried to get him to stop but it was too late. He had drained her dry. He then fed her her own blood. Reborn in Darkness: (Soon) 'Facts: Kate is happiest when singing. '''Rumors: "I was there! I saw her die. That vampire had his teeth in her. What a horrible way to die." -Roland "Did you hear? She said it in open court, she consorts with demons!" -Random Villager "Be careful around her, she's a freshly turned vampire. She's trying to cope but, I wouldn't bleed near her if I was you. Make sure you don't make her mad, she may report you to the guard."-Kylar "She's a vampire and is trying to blame another for her mistakes, claims Rual told her to go eat a Kylar whoever that is and claimed to be too certain that meant he was trying to kill the male, I think thats what she is letting herself believe, Not my business but that does not sound like the man you described"- Eclipse-Tenecoult